Roma
La República Virtual de Roma es un Estado Digital, fundado el Miércoles 9 de Diciembre de 2009, con el objetivo de ser el heredero de la Civilización Romana, desaparecida como macroestado en el 476 dC, y de rescatar ahora su nacionalidad como pueblo soberano e independiente a través de Internet. Bases Constitucionales La República Virtual de Roma se constituye como un país cibernético, cuyos territorios están en internet, aunque reconoce como nación histórica los territorios de la Civilización Romana. El Estado Romano es el heredero de la Civilización Romana, desaparecida como Estado Físico en el 476 dC, y rescatada ahora como pueblo. Los ciudadanos romanos se consideran responsables de mantener viva la Nación Romana, haciendo honor de sus antepasados fundadores de la Civilización Occidental, la democracia y los derechos civiles. Constitución de Roma: Ver Constitución de Roma de diciembre 2009 First off I want to say great blog! I had a quick question in which I'd like to ask if you don't mind. I was ieretnsted to know how you center yourself and clear your head before writing. I have had difficulty clearing my thoughts in getting my ideas out. I do take pleasure in writing but it just seems like the first 10 to 15 minutes tend to be lost simply just trying to figure out how to begin. Any recommendations or tips? Thank you! First off I want to say great blog! I had a quick question in which I'd like to ask if you don't mind. I was ieretnsted to know how you center yourself and clear your head before writing. I have had difficulty clearing my thoughts in getting my ideas out. I do take pleasure in writing but it just seems like the first 10 to 15 minutes tend to be lost simply just trying to figure out how to begin. Any recommendations or tips? Thank you! Política en Roma Hay multitud de partidos y organizaciones políticas operando en Roma. El Partido Popular, el Partido Liberal, el Partido Imperialista y el Partido Socialista Romano fueron los primeros en crearse. Etapa de creación La idea fué impulsada por Claudio Pizarro y Esteban Navas a principios del año 2007, pero no llegó a concretarse hasta casi terminado el año 2009. A la hora de crear la micronación se tuvo en cuenta que se desarrollaría con los valores del secesionismo, la Economía Digital de Simulación y la Economía Real combinadas, además de un sistema democrático. Nombres romanos Cuando se crea la micronación se adopta automáticamente el Latín como idioma cooficial junto con el español, y los ciudadanos de Roma tienen que adoptar un nombre completo romano para darse de alta en el Registro de Ciudadanía. Excepción de nombres romanos Los ciudadanos llegados de Timeria cuando Roma se anexionó la micronación son los únicos que no deben tener obligatoriamente un nombre romano para darse de alta como ciudadanos de la micronación. Esto se debe a que Roma desea mantener la Civilización Timerense. Política La Constitución establece a Roma como una República Democrática unicameral. Los poderes del Estado son divididos en Ejecutivo, Legislativo y Judicial, y únicamente existe una cámara legislativa: el Senado. Presidente de la República El Poder Ejecutivo recae en el Presidente de la República y su Gabinete de Ministros. El Jefe de Estado es llamado "Princeps Civium" (Primer Ciudadano). Senado El Poder Legislativo está representado por el Senado. Es unicameral. La Constitución establece que el Senado es elegido cada 4 meses mediante sufragio universal. I Legislatura Romana Organización Territorial Roma no tiene provincias ni comunidades autónomas, ya que por el momento únicamente es una ciudad digital. Economía La moneda oficial de Roma es el Denario y si símbolo es: X. La micronación romana combina la Economía Digital de Simulación con la Economía Real. Demografia La Población asgaria es por ahora solamente europea. Procedente de los macroestados de España y Portugal. Comunicaciones La Agencia de Noticias de Roma (AGERONO) es el medio de comunicación oficial de la micronación. También existen medios de comunicación privados como Populus Romanus. Referencias Categoría:Roma